Promesas
by NeNa Li
Summary: Es muy doloroso cuando pierdes a alguien muy querido, pero lo es aun más, cuando sabes que es culpa de las promesas que nunca cumpliste... // Mini oneshot


_Aclaración: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor lamentablemente no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Clamp._

**"Promesas"**

Llegué cansado y frustrado a la habitación del hotel en el que me estaba quedando temporalmente desde hace 6 meses.

Tiré mi chaqueta sobre la cama pensando en darme un baño para quitarme de una vez los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza, mañana sería el gran día que no quería que llegara, mañana firmaría el fin definitivo de mi matrimonio con mi amada Sakura…

Una pequeña gota de agua salada calló por mi mejilla mientras me metía ya completamente desnudo a la bañera, ya no tenía valor si quiera para hacerme el fuerte ante esta decisión, que no había sido mía, sino de ella.

_"Discúlpame Shaoran, pero el tenerte solo para unas horas y un poco de sexo no era mi idea de matrimonio, quiero el divorcio"_

Sus duras palabras cruzaron mi mente una y otra vez mientras que sin preocuparme ya de mi orgullo, lloraba libremente. Es que la culpa había sido mía, el amor no había sido suficiente, comparado con el dolor que le propinaba al dedicarle tantas horas a mi trabajo. Y ahora, que ya es tarde, es cuando me vengo a arrepentir de ello, ahora que la esperanza de recuperarla era casi nula, porque ya el daño estaba hecho y nada podía hacer.

Caí rendido en el frio piso de baldosa de la bañera, mientras que mis lágrimas se mesclaban con el vapor del agua y mi corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño por la angustia que lo oprimía al no ver solución.

_"Li… Tú, tú me gustas" **Tú también**  
"Me haces muy feliz Shaoran" **Nunca dejaré que llores por mí**  
"No me dejes sola" **Nunca lo haré**  
"Entiende que solo te quiero a ti" **Nunca más volveré a desconfiar**  
"por supuesto que quiero ser tu mujer Shaoran" **Estaré contigo toda la vida**  
"Te amo" **Yo también, por siempre**  
"No quiero que nadie más te bese como yo" **Nunca pasará**  
"Eres lo más importante en mi vida" **Nunca te dejaré ir**  
"Vas a ser papá…" **Seremos la familia más feliz de este planeta**_

¿Dónde habían quedado ahora todas aquellas promesas que le había hecho? Le había prometido el mundo entero, estar siempre con ella y darle una familia feliz como la que siempre había anhelado. Pero no había cumplido ni una de ellas, por abandonarlas, a ella y a su hija, por permitirle sufrir ante su ausencia, y quizás nunca había estado con otra mujer, pero si le había sido infiel con su trabajo… ¡Y ya es tarde maldita sea! Grité tan fuerte como pudieron mis pulmones al momento de estrellar mi mano contra el muro que tenía enfrente, sin importarme siquiera la sangre que comenzó a salir de mis nudillos.

Me quede allí sentado varios minutos más, hasta que la parte responsable de mi cerebro me obligó a ponerme de pie, para no enfermarme, a pesar de que eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento. Y sin emoción alguna y con las lágrimas ya secas en mi rostro me puse de pie y enrollé una toalla en mi cadera, para segundos después ver mi expresión destruida en el empañado espejo y notar de pronto una mancha oscura en mi brazo derecho, cerca del hombro.

Al voltear mi mirada hacia allá fue recordé aquella vez que deje marcado eternamente el nombre de mi amada con tinta en mi brazo, con la intención de demostrarle que siempre sería solo de ella

_"¡Shaoran!- exclamó ella emocionada al mostrarle el tatuaje que me había hecho para nuestro segundo aniversario de noviazgo, cuando teníamos tan solo 18 años -¿Por qué has hecho esto? No tenías que…-  
-Pero quería Sakura, para demostrarte que a pesar de que todos quieran estar en nuestra contra, yo te amaré eternamente solo a ti- le dije abrazándola fuertemente contra mí.  
-Shaoran…- susurró contra mi cuello –Yo también te voy a amar por siempre y prometo que jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie me aleje de ti"_

Reaccioné bruscamente al recordar aquella escena, mientras la pequeña llama de la esperanza volvía a prenderse en mi corazón, pensando que quizás… solo quizás, ella si cumpliera la promesa que me hizo años atrás…

Rápidamente me volví a vestir y sin siquiera darme los cuidados debidos a mi herida en el puño, tomé el anillo que me había devuelto Sakura el día que me pidió al separación definitiva y me acerqué a la puerta.

"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" susurré al salir de la habitación con la esperanza de lograr una última oportunidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaa! aqui le vengo con un mini mini fics, que sé no es de lo mejor, pero ha sido lo mejor que pude hacer en momentos en que devería estar estudiando economía y me ha llegaado este golpe de inspiración, es que me gusto mucho la trama cuando me la imagine camino a la U, asi que quizás en un futuro muy muy lejano lo tome como prologo para un fanfic más largo, pero eso sería cuando redescubra lo que es el tiempo de ocio, asi que mientras será un mini oneshot. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews

Y tema aparte, si hay algún lectro de "1+1 no siempre es 2" por aquí, aprovecho a decirles que por ahora tengo cero posivilidad de subir un capitulo decente, pero para el 11 de julio (si se que es mucho pero es lo que hay...) estaré de vacaciones, asi que por esa fecha, si no es que termino antes los examentes, estare actualizando nuevamente, así que espero que disculpen mi nuevo atraso xB

Bueno se me cuidan mucho! besoooos


End file.
